


Tighten Bonds

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Curses, Harley Keener as Iron Boy, Harry Osborn as Hobogoblin, Harry Osborn has daddy issues, Hobogoblin is a hero instead of a villain, Irondad, Irondad and Devildad are done with their kids' shit, Matt Murdock acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, but they aren't the focus on this story, devildad, soulmate bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: After a fight with an Asgardian, Peter, Harley, and Harry start to hear voices. As the bond deepens the three learn that they may be in more danger than they originally thought.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Tighten Bonds

Spider-Man, Hobogoblin, and Iron Boy were patrolling, when they came across some magician named Enchantress. The three fought her as she failed to use her magic against the three boys. She seemed frustrated as she seemed to notice something the boys would not notice. She said some words and a red glow covered the three boys as if tying them together before disappearing as Peter moved and webbed her. The three looked at each other. 

“You both feeling okay?” Harley asked.

“What every she did is not working on us,” Harry said. “My curfew is coming soon so I will need to head back. Until next time Iron Boy, Spidey.” They went there separate ways. Enchantress smiled as she saw three red lines still connecting the three boys as they walked away from each other. 

~

Peter was having a bad day when it happened. It was as if he was missing something all day. He had tried and tried to search for what he needed. He was in Study Hall with Ned talking about Han Solo being better than Luke Skywalker. 

_ Actually I have to agree that Luke is much better,  _ the first voice thought.

_ I have to agree with the other voice. Han Solo is so much better,  _ the second voice said. Peter seemed confused. 

_ Am I losing my mind?  _ Peter thought. 

_ I think I am for sure if I am hearing voices,  _ voice one said. 

_ Great the voices in my head are losing their minds so I must be going crazy. I blame Tony for this one,  _ the second voice thought. 

_ Great shall I name the voices,  _ Peter joked. 

_ Excuse me but you are the voices. I am Harry who owns this mind,  _ the first voice said. Peter didn’t know how he felt about Harry. 

_ Well darlin’, I don’t care what your name is because this is my mind. I am the ruler that you shall know as Harley,  _ the second voice said. 

_ Now my voices have names, as long as they remember I am the main voice of reason here. This is Peter’s mind, not Harley or Harry’s,  _ Peter thought. 

“Peter,” Ned said. Peter looked at his friends as the voice continued complaining. He tried to study as the voice calmed and he just heard random thoughts. Everything was fine if he ignored them. 

~

A few weeks passed and Harry was getting annoyed by the voices but he was used to it by now. Harley had an accent that he couldn’t place. It was like a fading accent that was from down south. The other was a Queens accent. He hadn’t heard one since he used to have to play with one of the scientist’s sons. He was in a board meeting when it happened. A ghost touch ran down his arm as if someone’s hand was sliding down. He felt lips touching his own lips and he felt his cheeks hot. 

“I think that is enough for today,” Harry said and walked out annoyed as he went to his office. The touches kept on going through his mind. He must have been going crazy. Someone was messing with him. 

_ What the hell?  _ Harry asked. 

_ I would like to know that too,  _ Harley said. 

_ Shut up!  _ Peter said as the idea of just wanting to make sure everything was right as hungry lips touched hungry lips. 

_ Dude, are you making out with someone?  _ Harley asked as if the other two were real. The touches stopped for a bit before it felt like a hand was pressed against his chest. Next second he felt a pinch. 

_ Ow,  _ Peter and Harry thought. Then the realization came to his mind. Harry thought about what this meant for not only him but also the other two. 

_ Oh shit,  _ Harley said. 

_ You both are real,  _ Harry said.

_ Great and I was just trying to enjoy a kiss with my girlfriend now it is awkward,  _ Peter mumbled. 

_ Oh so we are causing you problems now,  _ Harley said.  _ Just remember who helps you with your homework. _

_ Oh my god. I have been cheating this whole time,  _ Peter thought. Harry laughed as he ran his hand down his arm. He felt someone squeeze him.

_ I feel sorry for Peter, but then I just realized that if it weren’t for his make-out session, we would all still think that everything was alright,  _ Harley said

_ Dude was going to get laid,  _ Harry said as he typed in the name Harley before realizing that he didn’t have a last name or location. 

_ Now its gang up on Peter time huh?  _ Peter said irritated. 

_ Oh, you want us to be nice to you Peter whatever your last name is,  _ Harry said. The other two became quiet.  _ I figured I would look into you two and see which idiot in my head got me into this mess. _

_ You probably were the idiot,  _ Harley said. Peter seemed to stay quiet for a while. Harry was worried that he was the one. 

_ MJ just broke up with me. She thinks I am losing my mind and now I have to go see my sort of dad to get him on my side. Thanks, idiots,  _ Peter said before going quiet again. Harley went quiet as well and Harry was for once alone in his head. 

~   
  


Harley figured that the touching and feeling pain was enough with how much trouble Peter got into. He didn’t expect it to get worse though. He was working in the lab when he felt a searing pain and saw the blood. He grabbed a rag but he didn’t know how he got cut or what had happened. He heard to Medbay where Helen meet him. She went to stitch up the wound but stopped as she watched it slowly heal. She looked at him confused as he looked at the wound confused as well. Helen decided to run some tests to see what was going on when Tony came down. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked. Harley looked at his side. 

“I think one of the voices got stabbed,” Harley said. 

_ I’m sorry,  _ Peter’s voice said. 

_ Peter, why did you get stabbed?  _ Harry asked.

_ I was stopping someone from hurting someone,  _ Peter said.  _ Matt already yelled about me for getting stabbed. Wait how did you both know that I got stabbed?  _

_ We got stabbed wounds where your wound was,  _ Harley said. 

_ Please tell me they are already healed,  _ Peter said. 

_ Yeah, they are,  _ Harry said.  _ Well, mine is.  _

_ Mine is too,  _ Harley said.  _ Are you okay?  _

_ Yeah, I guess this is when I admit to having fast healing,  _ Peter said. 

“Harley?” Tony asked. 

“Did you say something?” Harley asked. 

“I asked what you meant by the voices,” Tony asked.

“I have been hearing voices in my head for a while. I don’t know why or how but they are real people that are hearing my thoughts,” Harley said. 

“That doesn’t explain the wound,” Tony said. 

“A while back Peter was making out with his girlfriend and we realized we can feel any touch on the other’s skin. Peter also happened to get stabbed today and heals fast so when he got stabbed we also got the injury,” Harley said. 

“I’m not liking this Peter,” Tony said. 

“Peter is the nice one,” Harley said. “Harry is the one I worry about.” 

“I think we should talk to Strange,” Tony said. Harley nodded. He didn’t know if the others had someone but he knew that he needed to find them.

~

Peter got to Strange as soon as he could. Matt was following him worried about him. He had come to Matt because he was stabbed and Peter had told him about what happened with the voices. They entered to see two other boys and Tony Stark. Peter looked at Strange who seemed annoyed by their intrusion. 

“I am not here to help every time an avenger needs help,” Strange said. 

“Good thing, I’m not avenger,” Matt said. Strange look at the man debating on why he was here.

“What do you want?” Strange asked. 

“To figure out what is wrong with Peter. He can’t help me if he is endangering others in the process,” Matt said. Strange looked at Peter than at the other two boys before he did something showing red ropes tied around the boys. Tony looked at Strange wanting an explanation.

“This is Asgardian magic,” Strange said. “Ask someone else for help.” Strange went to leave as the rope disappeared but now that the boys knew it was there they felt it wrapped around them as an invisible tie. The boys looked at each other. It was as if they knew each other. 

“I guess we should properly introduce ourselves, I’m Harry.”

“I’m Peter.”

“I think you two can guess my name,” Harley said. The other two rolled their eyes. Tony looked at Matt as they talked while the boys stared at each other waiting for the others to say something. Tony and Matt finally told the boys that they were going to the tower. Apparently Tony had called Bruce to get a hold of Thor and Loki so they can figure this out. The three boys sat awkwardly in the back of Tony’s car. Harry ended up in the middle because he was the smallest (by an inch he had to remind Peter). 

“How did this happen?” Matt asked Peter as if Peter would have the answers.

“I don’t know,” Peter said. 

“Great,” Tony said. 

“Maybe we did something?” Harry said.

“What though?” Peter asked. Tony and Matt seemed worried. If the boys pissed someone off then they might not be able to reverse this easily.

~

Loki and Thor were there when they got up there. Loki laughed as Thor looked worried as he looked at the boys.

“Let me guess, you know what the boys did?” Tony asked.

“This is Enchantress’s magic. If she can’t get anyone under her spell, she uses their feelings against them,” Thor said. 

“Our feelings?” Harry asked.

“She probably sensed love between the three of you,” Loki said. 

“What?” Peter said. “I had a girlfriend who I couldn’t touch because a sorceress thought I liked two boys I never meet?” 

“That is just sad,” Harry said. 

“Oh you think it is okay to be stabbed,” Harley said.

“Well of course not,” Peter said. “It is just not fair that MJ and I split because of two boys who can’t even understand why I’m struggling.” 

“Maybe if you watched your ten…” Matt started but he got a bunch of stares. 

“You three would have had to meet and had some type of relationship if Enchantress used her magic against you,” Thor said. 

“What does Enchantress look like?” Tony asked. 

“Blonde, white, thin, thinks she is full of herself,” Harley said. Peter and Harry looked at him.

“Wears green,” Harry added.

“She was fighting with green magic,” Peter said. The three boys looked at each other confused.

“You all forgetting to tell us something?” Tony asked.

“I have never met these two,” Harley said. 

“Same,” Harry said. Peter seemed to realize something.

“Shit, I have met them both,” Peter said. 

“That’s great,” Matt said.

“Night patrols get lonely and sometimes I meet up with young heroes who are also lonely and we work together,” Peter said to Matt. 

“Like Wade?” Matt said.

“Wade is like your age,” Peter said. Harley and Harry seemed confused.

“You think we all worked together?” Harley asked.

“Have either of you heard of Iron Boy and Hobogoblin?” Peter asked. They both nodded as Tony put the pieces together. 

“So if Harry is Hobogoblin and Harley is Iron Boy then who are you?” Tony asked. Harley and Harry figured it out.

“Spidey?” both boys said. Peter nodded.

“That could do it,” Loki said. 

“So how do we undo it,” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Loki said. “I know of a way but that wouldn’t work for your situation.” 

“Great so now we are stuck being magically tied to each other,” Harley said. Tony looked at Loki hoping he had something else.

“I can look into it,” Loki said. “But you may want to see if the boys can miss some school for the time being. The ties get deeper the longer they are away.” 

“What does that mean?” the boys asked. Loki looked at Tony and Matt.

“We can do that,” Matt said. 

“Though I’m worried what is deeper than them getting hurt,” Tony said. 

“The bond will mess with hormones and emotions eventually,” Loki told them before leaving to find something. Thor followed to keep an eye on his brother. Tony looked at Matt that said he could talk to Peter’s guardian. Harry made an excuse that his dad wouldn’t notice that he was gone. Once he had the boys settled in rooms, Matt asked if he would like him to stay to help. Tony accepted the help not knowing how to care for three teenage boys by himself. 

~

Harry woke as he felt arms wrap around his. He turned to see no one. He left his room to find Harley holding onto Peter in his room. Harry came in and laid down beside them as Harley pulled him in as well. Peter had tear-stained cheeks. Harry looked at Harley who mouth nightmare at the other boy. Harry fell asleep as he felt Peter fall asleep.

~

Peter woke in between Harley and Harry. He was confused until he remembers the nightmare from the night before. Harry and Harley must have come in to check on him. He went to move but he froze when Harley pulled him closer. Harry moved closer as well as Peter felt his cheeks turn red. He closed his eyes thinking of another way to get out of their arms when his eyes opened wide. He turned to face Harry who was still asleep as he tried pushing him away. The other boy started to wake so Peter stopped. Harry opened his eyes to see Peter watching him.

“You okay?” He asked seeing Peter looking worried.

“I just need to get up,” Peter said. Harry nodded as Peter got up and rushed to the bathroom. Harry heard the water turn on as he seemed confused. He fell back asleep thinking about Peter and Harley. 

~

Peter entered the room as he saw both boys still asleep. He looked at them as he went to lean in to kiss their cheeks before he stops himself and walked out of the room. Matt was there as was Tony.

“Sleep well?” Matt asked.

“Nightmare. I guess I woke Harry and Harley because they were in my room when I got up,” Peter said feeling the heat on his cheeks. 

“Wade would be having a hay day with that blush,” Matt said. Tony turned and looked at the boy confused.

“I just want whatever this is to be done. I can’t lay in a bed with two attractive boys again,” Peter said. Matt laughed as Tony tried to hide a chuckle. Peter didn’t think he could make it if the two wouldn’t stop being so attractive and caring.

~

The boys cuddled for movies on the couch and Tony and Matt watched as they laid like they were a couple. Loki appeared and held his hand out as he went to tell Matt and Tony what he had found out. Thor was right behind him. 

“I did find something but it will leave the smallest bit of communication,” Loki said. “But it would be better than the three of them sleeping together.”

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“There is a spell that is three people are tied together and all of them kiss that then it will loosen the tie and keep it at bay,” Loki said. Tony turned to the boys.

“That shouldn’t be hard,” Matt said as Peter curled up into one side of Harley as he talked about the movie effects. 

“Loki found something,” Tony said. The boys all got up and looked at Loki. 

“It will involve kissing the others,” Loki warned.

“Anything is better than nothing,” Peter said as he tried to hide his burning cheeks from the others. The other two nodded but couldn’t face the others. Loki said the words and a light filtered over them. Harley kissed Peter’s cheek and Harry’s cheek before looking at Loki who pointed to the lips. Harry saw that as well before he turned and kissed Harley. It was a quick peck but Loki seemed to thumbs up as Harry kissed Peter who was as red as a tomato by this time. Harley went to kiss Peter after Harry and Peter felt even redder not that he could get any redder. After that, Loki said some more words before he showed the rope that tied them together.

“As you can see it is becoming loose but it will take another three days until you all will stop being in danger,” Loki said. “You’re welcome.” The three thanked him as they went back to their rooms to do other stuff. 

“That was cute,” Matt said. 

“This wasn’t about meeting or feelings,” Loki said. Tony and Matt looked at Loki.

“Loki found the spell. It brings out a bond between anyone who is destined to be together,” Thor said. Tony and Matt looked at each other before they asked the question.

“So they are soulmates?” Matt asked. 

“In Midgardian terms, yes,” Loki said. Tony wondered if the boys would realize that or if they would have to figure that out in time.

~

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Harley and Harry which was dangerous because they could hear his thoughts. He wanted them to do more than a peck to his lips though. He wanted to be held by them without fear of falling deeper for the two. 

_ I’ll be there in a second,  _ Harley said.

_ Same,  _ Harry said. Peter wondered if they had heard everything.

_ I did,  _ they both said. Peter felt his cheeks turn red as they both entered the room. Harley sat on one side of Peter as Harry took the other side. Harley ended up kissing one check while Harry kissed the other one as Peter felt his body get warmer with embarrassment from the two kissing him. 

_ You are adorable,  _ Harley said before he kissed him on the lips. He melted into the kiss as he felt Harry play with his hair. Next thing he knew Harley had moved away and Harry was kissing him. He liked the boys taking care of him. Harry moved away and smiled. 

_ We were kissing in Harley’s room but we didn’t know if you wanted to join until you said something, _ Harry said. Peter smiled as the two boys cuddled up to him and they decided what their relationship would become from that point on. 

  
  



End file.
